Asuntos Familiares
by Lord Roko
Summary: La familia es para siempre. Eso es algo que Ash deberá entender, ya sea de un modo u otro. ¿Cómo sería la historia de nuestro héroe, si una trágica pérdida lo guía hacia el cuidado de la única persona que le queda en el mundo? Aprenderá que el mundo Pokémon no se debe tomar a la ligera.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

_**Pueblo Paleta – Hace 8 años…**_

El bello cielo de primavera, anaranjado debido al majestuoso ocaso, demostraba su solemne pureza—ésa era una ventaja de vivir en el campo. Actualmente, las grandes ciudades están siempre en desarrollo; el progreso no es malo, pero siempre termina dañando el ambiente de una forma u otra.

Él era sólo un niño, aún así, tenía una noción del tema. Sin embargo, no es que no le importara o le fuera indiferente, sólo que se preocupaba por otras cosas: vivir el presente, por ejemplo. Disfrutar de momentos así lo llenaba de una forma incomprensible para aquellos cuya inocencia perdieron.

Anhelaba esto: el observar el descender del sol; el silbar del viento, acariciando su cara y revolvió su oscuro cabello; la comodidad de la hierba en la que su espalda yacía; y la compañía de su mejor amigo Pokemón: Pichu.

Pichu era un Pokemón de tipo eléctrico, con forma de roedor. Se podría decir que era bastante adorable. Le parecía hilarante el cómo su relación había mejorado en el último par de años. Dejando que los recuerdos lo inundaran, pensó en aquel momento:

_Él se había escapado de casa, al igual que siempre lo hacía en noches de luna nueva. Recorrió los hermosos campos que hacían de frontera entre Pueblo Paleta y la Ruta Uno, que dirigía a Ciudad Viridian. Amaba recostarse sobre la hierba y observar las estrellas antes del alba. Sólo en momentos tan efímeros como ése era que se sentía 'en el lugar correcto'. Con las estrellas o con los Pokemón, no importaba cual de las dos. Sólo así podía, finalmente, sentirse en casa. _

_Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por lo que parecía ser un grito de ayuda. Lo más extraño era que dicho grito no había llamado la atención de nadie, y era extraño porque el pueblo era pequeño y estaba justo a su espalda. _

Ése fue el día en que conoció a Pichu, quien no era de su propiedad, sino un fiel amigo. El roedor le había robado su comida a un molesto Rhyhorn, lo que causó que éste lo persiguiera. Él mismo ayudó a calmar al Pokemón rinoceronte— ¿cómo?, no estaba seguro. Y aunque asistió al pequeño Pichu, éste sólo lo mordió. Tuvieron un verdadero mal comienzo, pero a los largo de dos raros años fueron capaces de entablar una gran amistad. Pero, eso no fue todo lo que sucedió ese fatídico día. Ese día descubrió que podía entender lo que los Pokemón decían; era por eso que nadie más reaccionó a aquel grito de ayuda, pues fue Pichu quien lo lanzó.

"¡Con que aquí estabas, Ash Ketchum!" oyó decir el aludido, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. El pelinegro suspiró, pues reconoció dicha voz. Pestañó un par de veces y mandó a sus ojos, cuyo color negro rivalizaba con el ónix, a encontrarse con los de _ella_. Sí, era ella.

"Hola, Melody" contestó Ash, sin mucho empeño, dejándose perder un poco en el turquesa de sus ojos. Al contrario de él, Melody no era nativa de Pueblo Paleta; ella y su hermana mayor, Carol, se mudaron de las Islas Naranja.

La niña jugó con un mechón de su cabello color ébano, el cual lleva un poco más debajo de sus hombros. "¡¿Cómo que 'Hola, Melody', desvergonzado?!" preguntó indignada. "Sabes lo mucho que se llena el restaurante en tiempos de cosecha. Prometiste ayudar, al igual que yo" terminó ella, algo molesta. Su hermana, quien trabaja en el restaurante de Delia, la mamá de Ash, le pidió que lo fuera a buscar, pues la señora Ketchum estaba 'algo estresada'.

Ash, sin darle mucha importancia, rodó los ojos un momento, luego los volvió a dirigir hacia ella, topándose con el bonito vestido blanco que ella usaba y algo más…

"¿Qué tanto ves, eh?" preguntó ella, aun enojada, pero con un evidente sonrojo, que no pasó desapercibido por el chico.

"Tus bragas" contestó sin inmutarse, como si no tuviese aprecio alguno por la vida. ¿Qué ganó a cambio?: una nariz rota.

Melody, indignada de la peor manera, se dio la vuelta con la cara tan roja como un tomate. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquel desvergonzado...? Además, todavía tuvo el descaro de decirlo como si no fuera la gran cosa. "¡Yo ya cumplí en avisarte, Ash Ketchum! ¡Puedes hacer lo que quieras!" aclaró y se fue.

Mientras la avergonzada y, no está demás decir, furiosa castaña se retiraba, arrastrando los pies con claro enojo, el valiente, o quizás estúpido, niño de cabello azabache se retorcía de dolor. Pichu no pudo evitar retorcerse igual, sólo que en su caso, de risa.

"¿De qué diablos te ríes?" preguntó el chico, algo ofendido.

"_De ti, ¿de qué más?" oyó _contestar al Pichu, igualmente descarado que su amigo humano. Uno podría decir que todo se parece a su dueño, pero el roedor no le pertenecía a Ash, sólo disfrutaba de su compañía. Si de algo el pequeño Pichu podía sentirse orgulloso, ese algo sería su libertad.

Después de cinco minutos de un sincero dolor y otros diez tras haberse reacomodado la nariz en su lugar, el azabache volvió a recostarse en el hierba junto a su fiel amigo de naturaleza eléctrica.

"Recuérdame no volver a hacerla enojar" musitó por lo bajo el chico, aun adolorido por su pobre y maltratada nariz.

"_De que me servirá recordártelo, si de todas maneras lo vas a hacer" _respondió Pichu, con el mismo tono, sólo que en pokemonés. Ash sonrió ante esto, a pesar de que técnicamente le dijo _testarudo_. Todavía no lograba comprender cómo es que era capaz de entender lo que, no sólo el roedor, sino cualquier Pokemón decía. Los únicos humanos que lo sabían eran, irónicamente, Melody y su mejor amigo, de su misma especie, Gary Oak.

Sin notarlo, transcurrió otra hora, lo cual se notaba debido a la luna menguante en el cielo. Aunque a Ash le gustaba mucho la luna, no podía evitar despreciarla un poco, pues es debido a su majestuosidad que las solemnes estrellas terminan siendo opacadas. No podía esperar a ver el cielo de luna nueva.

"_¿No deberías volver? Han de estar molestos" _volvió al decir el Pokemón, a lo cual el niño ni se inmutó.

"El restaurante ha de estar por cerrar. No tiene chiste el ir ahora" argumentó el azabache, aun sin convencer al pequeño roedor.

"¡Ash!" oyó decir a una voz femenina, angustiada y agobiada. Melody venía corriendo, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ash, a pesar de su desinterés por la mayoría de las cosas, notó la preocupación en la cara de la chica.

"¿Melody, qué sucede?" cuestionó el muchacho, poniéndose de pie, sabiendo que un simple regaño no ocasionaría tanto aquelarre. El rostro de Melody denotaba tristeza, angustia y desesperación; incluso Pichu sabía que había algo mal.

La castaña se maldijo por tener que recuperar su aliento en ese preciso momento. Su cara se llenó de lágrimas angustiando aún más al pobre Ash y su compañero Pokemón. "Ash…" empezó, siendo impotente para continuar debido a su indetenible llanto.

"¡Ya dime, Melody, me estás asustando!" acotó Ash, tomándola de los hombros, ya harto de tanta incertidumbre. ¡¿Qué diablos pasó?!

A pesar de las lágrimas, la castaña pudo continuar, sabiendo que lo que iba a decir iba a afectar a su amor platónico de manera devastadora. "Es…es tu mamá" soltó ella, dejando los rodeos.

El mundo se detuvo en ese instante, como si nada existiera y sólo fuera una quimera en la búsqueda de devorar su mente. Su corazón dejó de palpitar por escaso segundo, pero dicho segundo duró una eternidad. No podía ver a Melody llorar, oír a Pichu gritar su nombre, oler el pasto, ni siquiera podía sentir a la reciente lluvia caer en su piel. Simplemente, no podía hacer nada.

* * *

**Una semana después…**

El firmamento seguía siendo opacado por la tristeza, pues su poderoso llanto seguía lamentando la pérdida de un alma tan noble y hermosa como la de Delia Ketchum.

Seis meses atrás, le diagnosticaron una enfermedad extraña, que si bien no había cura conocida, un largo tratamiento podría erradicarla. Lamentablemente, dicho tratamiento era demasiado costoso, lo cual provocó que la joven madre callara sobre su padecimiento. El mantener tal secreto le costó, a la larga, su propia vida.

Ella no tenía tantas posesiones como para hacer un testamento, pero quería asegurarse de que, no sólo todo estuviera en regla, sino también que su precioso bebé, su único hijo, Ash, estuviese protegido. Y así fue cómo, en un parpadeo, la última voluntad de Delia Anastasia Ketchum de Milenio fue expuesta…

Samuel Oak no había escuchado aquel nombre en mucho tiempo, antes del nacimiento de Ash y de su mismo nieto, que era medio año mayor. El reconocido investigador no pudo el evitar sonreír ante los recuerdos que recorrían su mente: algunos, buenos; otros, malos; y varios, peores. _Él,_ definitivamente era uno de esos _peores_.

Ash seguía en trance. Ni siquiera le prestaba atención a lo que el abogado de su familia estaba diciendo. Las palabras salían de su boca, pero sus oídos se negaban a dejarlas entrar en ellos.

Melody estaba a su lado, también Gary, ambos dándole tanto apoyo como él necesitase. Ellos conocían la pena a la que Ash se enfrentaba; ellos también habían perdido a una madre. Mientras que la mamá de Melody pereció en una inundación, la de Gary falleció en el mismísimo parto. Hasta cierto punto, Ash entendía que él tuvo más suerte que los dos juntos: él sí tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse de su madre, y ellos no. Diablos, Gary ni siquiera pudo conocerla. Y aún así, Ash sabía que podía contar con ellos. Eran sus preciados amigos.

"_Y a mi maravilloso hijo, Ashton Satoshi Milenio Ketchum, le dejo el resto de mis posesiones, de las cuales podrá hacer uso pleno y sin condiciones al cumplir la mayoría de edad. Hasta entonces, su custodia quedará a cargo de su padre biológico, Giovanni Leonardo Gregorio Milenio" _ citó el abogado, sin escrutar uno solo de sus músculos faciales.

Por primera vez, desde el comienzo de la lectura, Ash escuchó cada palabra, congelándolo en el proceso. ¿El padre que los abandonó a él y a su madre, mientras ellas aún estaba embarazada? ¿Aquel desgraciado sería quien comandaría su vida desde ahora? ¡¿En qué diablos pensaba su madre?!

Samuel palideció ante esto. Jamás se imaginó que Delia llegaría a tanto. Podrían llegar a llamarlo ingenuo, pero él ciertamente creía que la custodia de Ash quedaría como suya; después de todo, lo quería tanto como si fuera su propio nieto. Más que nada, a Oak le preocupaban dos cosas: la influencia que Giovanni pudiera tener sobre su hijo, y la reacción de éste último.

"Lo supuse, mi nombre se escucha peor de lo que se escribe" se oyó decir a una voz gruesa y dogmática, sin lugar a contradicciones. Dicha voz fue seguida de un par de pasos, provenientes en un ritmo que lograba inquietar a cualquiera. Pronto, un rostro maduro, y atacado por la experiencia, se mostró.

"Has crecido mucho, Ash, mi hijo"

* * *

**Hola a todos. Vengo con este nuevo proyecto entre manos y espero lo disfruten. Se lo dedico con mucho cariño a mi buen amigo Marco, que es demasiado flojo para hacerse una cuenta, y para un gran autor entre nuestras fila, Shiro-Wolfman-K (lo escribí bien?). Gracias por su apoyo, de veras.**

**Responderé a todas sus dudas, o a la mayoría de ellas, en el próximo cap, que no estoy seguro hasta cuándo será.**

**P.D.**

**Sí sé que escribí "pokemón" en lugar de "pokémon", pero lo hice así por la pronunciación que tiene en latinoamérica. Espero no tengan problema con esto. Gracias.**


	2. I: Problemas Paternales

**Capítulo I**

"**Problemas paternales" **

A Pichu nunca le había gustado la lluvia, más que nada por su irremediable temor a los truenos y relámpagos; cosa extraña para un tipo eléctrico, razón por la cual siempre fue la burla de su vieja manada. Motivo que dio a la expulsión de la misma. Aun recordaba las cruentas palabras de su padre, macho Alfa de la jauría y único Raichu en ésta:

_Eres una vergüenza, mi hijo no puede ser tan débil. ¡Ya lárgate de aquí!_

Y ha estado solo desde entonces, hasta aquel día, hace ya dos años. No tenía la más mínima idea de cómo llegó a Pueblo Paleta; sólo recordaba haberse dormido en un almacén de Ciudad Carmín un día, y al otro despertaba en Paleta. Considerando que ambos lugares estaban prácticamente el uno enfrente del otro, divididos tan sólo por el Golfo de Kanto, lo más seguro es que haya viajado en un transporte marítimo. Sin embargo, aun no sabía cómo diablos sucedió.

El pequeño roedor jamás llegó a pensar que formaría amistad con un humano, y mucho menos que éste entendiese todo lo que él dijera. Los humanos son criaturas extraña, en verdad. Ash es la única razón por la que Pichu se enfrenta sus temores, empapándose. Él quería observar, aunque fuese a través de lo que los humanos conocen como _ventana, _lo que sucedía con su _único amigo_. Tal hecho lo llevó a una epifanía: él también era una criatura extraña.

Delia Ketchum era una hembra muy bondadosa, para ser humana. Las pocas veces que la vio, ella demostró ser dueña de un gran corazón; nunca lo trató como la mayoría de los humanos lo hacía: como un objeto. Si ella llegaba a verlo, siempre le ofrecía un plato de comida y un enorme mimo con sus manos. Hasta cierto punto, le recordaba a su propia madre, quien siempre veía por él, salvo cuando realmente contaba: el día que su padre le echó. No la culpaba, pues sólo se sometió al comando del alfa. Su manada entera lo hizo.

Y ahora, ve que su amigo humano sufre de una situación que si bien puede ser completamente diferente a la suya, de algo estaba muy seguro: el sufrimiento por el que Ash pasaba era igual o incluso mayor que el propio. La soledad es horrible.

_**-Lord Roko-**_

Un por demás costoso traje, de un extraño naranja oscuro, era la vestimenta del hombre. Él mostraba un porte de elegancia, combinada con un poco de arrogancia. Era alguien acostumbrado a no pedir las cosas dos veces; siempre dispuesto a lo que sea con tal de cumplir sus fines, sin importar qué.

Ash se quedó estático, petrificado, sin reacción alguna. Reconocía a ese hombre, era el líder de gimnasio en Ciudad Viridian. ¿El bastardo vivía a una hora de viaje? ¿Tan poco significaban él y su madre? ¡¿Qué diablos hacía aquí, entonces?!

Oak palideció ante la inminente reacción de Ash, decidiendo así intervenir. Odiaba a Giovanni, eso era seguro, pero si ésa era la voluntad de Delia, entonces vería que se cumpliera; cosa imposible si Ash se dejaba arrebatar por la ira.

Samuel se interpuso entre padre e hijo, y le dirigió una dura mirada al que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo. Mágicamente, como si una conexión psíquica se entablara entre ellos, Giovanni se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, seguido por el reconocido profesor. Éste último le envió una nueva mirada, esta vez más suavizada, a Carol; ella le entendió a la perfección: debía llevar a los niños a otro lugar.

_**-Lord Roko-**_

Pichu corrió hacia la entrada al ver salir a su amigo humano, llegando a sus brazos de un salto. La melancólica expresión que el azabache llevaba consigo se esfumó por leves momentos; no quería preocupar al roedor de más.

"Hola, amigo, ¿te tenía preocupado?" preguntó Ash, con una sonrisa, que si bien podía verse convincente a ojos inexpertos, para el joven Pokemón no podía ser más falsa.

"_No tienes que fingir, entiendo cómo te sientes" _respondió el roedor, destruyendo la barrera que el moreno había construido para protegerse. Pequeñas gotas empezaron a salpicar al tipo eléctrico, y no era la lluvia; ésta ya había acabado apenas hace unos minutos. _"No es malo llorar, pero es mejor hacerlo acompañado" _comentó Pichu, lamiendo sus lágrimas, mientras desbordaba propias. Un fuerte abrazo se dio entre humano y Pokemón, demostrando así el vínculo que tenían.

Pronto el abrazo dejó de privado y personal, para convertirse en un grupal. Ash lo notó, y aún así no le importó en lo absoluto. No sólo Melody, sino también Gary, ambos se sumaron a su gesto de afecto. Los cuatro, humanos y Pokemón por igual, compartían el mismo dolor. Si bien las lágrimas de Ash no se detuvieron, éste sólo las aceptó con gusto, pues no tenía porqué sentirse avergonzado ahora.

Carol observaba con detenimiento y sentimiento la escena. Llegó a ponderarse si unírseles o no, pero se olvidó de ellos y, maldiciéndose un poco, los interrumpió.

"Lamento interrumpir tan bello momento pero, ¿les gustaría un poco de helado? Eso te incluye a ti, Pichu" comentó la castaña mayor con una sonrisa, dándole un leve mimo al Pokemón. Debían salir de la mansión Oak, pues estaba segura que la conversación de aquellos dos sería bastante fuerte y, quizás, estrepitosa.

_**-Lord Roko-**_

La mansión Oak, hogar del renombrado investigador, Samuel Oak; de su nieto, Gary; y hasta el momento, Ash Ketchum. Razón misma por la que la voluntad de Delia fue expuesta ahí. Su viejo hogar lo atormentaba.

Ahora mismo, Samuel estaba a punto de desatar su furia contra quien una vez vio como su propio hermano, pero se contuvo. Alguien debía ser el sensato en aquel momento.

Una vez se aseguraron de que la casona estuviese vacía, se dirigieron al despacho de Oak. Las cosas no serían tan sencillas para ninguno.

"No me importa si Delia te dio la custodia, o si eres su padre, pero firmarás los papeles de adopción y dejarás a Ash a mi cargo. No te permitiré lo contrario" declaró el profesor de cabello canoso. Su voz asemejaba, al menos por ahora, a la de Giovanni. Es decir, sin lugar a contradicciones.

Milenio dio gran suspiro de cansancio, lo cual aturdió un poco a Oak, pues era completamente fuera de su carácter actuar así. Todos los recuerdos, ya fueran buenos o malos, sobre Giovanni, lo mostraban frío, directo, calculador y ambicioso. Esas serían las palabras más exactas para describirlo. Él nunca mostró cualquier otra faceta suya a nadie, excepto por, quizás, Delia.

"Tú eres una de las pocas personas en este mundo a las que realmente respeto. Es por eso y también por nuestra amistad de otrora que, por primera vez en quizá mucho tiempo, seré honesto contigo, Sammy" aclaró, con un nuevo suspiro.

El uso de aquel viejo nombre y el semblante tan preocupado del temible hombre frente a él lograron que Oak bajase la guardia un momento. "Te escucho, Gio" sentenció el investigador, perdiéndose un poco en el imborrable pasado.

_**-Lord Roko-**_

"No puedo creer que se le ofrezca un helado con chispas de chocolate y prefiera una botella de cátsup" musitó un sorprendido joven de cabellos cafés y puntiagudos.

"Déjalo ser, Gary. Es un Pichu de gustos simples" contestó un chico de cabellos azabaches. Se trataba de Ash.

"Yo pienso que se ve lindo" comentó una tercera voz, esta vez femenina. Era Melody, sin duda.

"_Por si no lo han notado, estoy junto a ustedes" _se quejó el roedor amarillo ante la falta de respeto de sus compañeros humanos. A pesar de que Ash era el único capaz de entenderle, una carcajada no pudo evitar salir de los tres niños. Momentos así eran muy importantes, eran sanos, pues situaciones alegres alejaban a las malas, aunque sea por leves lapsos de tiempo.

Se encontraban en el restaurante, _La delicias de Delia_, así se llamaba. Ash estaba muy contento de que fuese Carol quien quedase como dueña del lugar, pues a él no le serviría de nada.

_Delicias_ era un lugar tranquilo, con un ambiente acogedor y familiar. Uno siempre se sentía cómodo y bienvenido ahí; el número de mesas no superaba la docena y la decoración era sencilla pero con un leve toque de elegancia. Delia Ketchum era una ferviente creyente de que la elegancia y la riqueza no tenían nada que ver. Su restaurante era prueba de ello. Ash observó todas las fotos y cuadros en el lugar: básicamente, había una por cada familia en el pueblo, que al igual que las mesas, no superaban la docena.

Gary notó la melancolía en el rostro de Ash, así que decidió tantear el frágil terreno con un par de bromas. Asimismo, sentándose cruzando las piernas en aquel de banco de la barra del restaurante, donde ellos se encontraban comiendo, acomodó sus manos en sus pantorrillas e hizo un gesto de desentendido.

"Yo sigo sorprendido" inició, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación por parte de Melody, quien se encontraba a la derecha de Ash, mientras que él estaba a la izquierda. "No puedo creer que tu nombre sea _Ashton Satoshi_, ¿no te parece un poco redundante?" terminó con una sonrisa socarrona.

Ash no pudo evitar enfadarse por el comentario, así que le respondió con claro enojo. "¡Oye, no! ¡Ashton Satoshi es mucho mejor nombre que _Garfield Bartolomé!_" contraatacó con la misma moneda, a lo cual una nueva batalla verbal empezó.

"¡Por si no lo sabías, gran ignorante, Bartolomé es el nombre de un gran explorador e investigador Pokemón!" devolvió Gary, empezando a frustrarse.

"Y Garfield es el nombre de un Meowth de caricatura" terminó el ataque Ash.

Un nuevo combate de miradas y gruñidos comenzó, y no se detendría hasta que…"¡Ya basta de pelear, chicos!" ordenó una voz femenina, parecida a la de Melody, pero más madura. Era Carol, por supuesto, quien venía de la cocina con los tazones de helado.

Tras un refunfuño por parte de ambos y una risa socarrona de Melody, junto a la carcajada de Pichu, todos se empeñaron en comer su delicioso helado.

_**-Lord Roko-**_

Un dolor punzante se apoderaba de su mejilla izquierda, al igual que un leve hilo de sangre bajaba por su labio inferior. No recordaba que los golpes de Samuel dolieran tanto.

"Hace mucho que no me golpeabas, Sammy. Desde la víspera de mi boda con Delia, creo" musitó Giovanni, intentando ponerse de pie.

"Es que hace mucho que no bebía…" advirtió, con un vaso de escocés en mano y un seño de verdadera frustración. "Desde la muerte de mi hija, o el nacimiento de mi nieto, como gustes verlo" comentó el profesor con pesadez, esperando no recaer en aquel viejo vicio, que tantos problemas le causó en su matrimonio.

"Sé que éste no se acerca en lo más mínimo al castigo que me merezco…pero, sabes que tengo razón, Sammy. Siempre lo has sabido" acreditó el magnate, regresando a su habitual soberbia.

"No te creas tanto, Giovanni" espetó Oak, rompiendo con la atmosfera privada y personal que habían creado. "El que le hayas hecho tal cosa a tu propio hijo es…ni siquiera puedo encontrar una palabra para ello. Pero supongo que no tengo otra opción. Ash podrá irse contigo" sentenció en un suspiró de resignación, dándole un trago más a su bebida. Ahora él compartía la misma culpa que Giovanni, pues condenó al joven Ketchum a una terrible bohemia.

"Su nombre, de ahora en adelante, será Milenio. Ashton Milenio" una declaración bastante sombría ésta fue, a la cual el semblante de Oak aborreció, pero sus palabras no lo demostraron. Ya habían dicho todo lo que debían. Su amistad de antaño jamás volvería, pero el respeto mutuo que se sentían nunca se iría.

_**-Lord Roko-**_

La casa Ketchum, hogar de cinco generaciones de estos, remontándose al origen de Paleta mismo. Ash yacía en el sofá principal de la sala de estar, con Pichu descansando en sus piernas; cosa curiosa, pues el Pokemón nunca había querido entrar a la vieja casona, alegando que la libertad que le otorgaba su estado de _salvaje _no se lo permitía. El recordar tales declaraciones le colocó un leve mueca, que podría pasar por sonrisa si no contrastara con el semblante tan triste que sufría en estos momentos.

El último de los Ketchum, que llevaba el nombre de dos de los dichos: su tío Ashton, que fue casi como un padre, y su abuelo Satoshi, que si bien nunca lo conoció, sabía por voces que era una muy buena persona. Veía a los cuadros y fotografías de su antiguo hogar con clara nostalgia. Eso era lo que dicha casa le evocaba: nostalgia. Ése ya no era su hogar, sino una fachada que sólo existía para recordarle su constante soledad.

"Recuerdo esta casa y a todas las personas que habitaban en ella. Los Ketchum siempre fueron muy amables conmigo, a pesar de lo que los demás decían de mí. El señor Satoshi fue como el padre que nunca conocí; la señora Amelia—tu abuela—fue más una madre que la mía propia; y Ashton se volvió un gran amigo mío; pero Delia…Ella fue el primer y único amor de mi vida, y me dio el más grande regalo de todos: a ti" comentó una voz ronca y varonil, a la diestra del joven Ash.

"¡No me vengas con esas pendejadas!" alegó el pequeño, sin importarle el uso de tan bajo vocabulario, al cual Giovanni ni se inmutó. "Si te hubiésemos importado un carajo desde el principio…si desde el principio tú… ¡Maldición! ¡De no habernos dejado, mi mamá estaría viva ahora!" vociferó, despertando al pobre de Pichu y soltando todo lo que traía consigo: lágrimas, memorias, dolor y resentimientos.

"Hay más en esto de lo que crees, y muchos más de lo que puedo decirte, pero...no te pediré un perdón que no me merezco, ni que mereceré jamás"

Ash ya no escuchó más. Tan sólo apretó los puños con furia y retuvo las inminentes lágrimas; sin embargo, lo que ese sujeto le dijo después lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

"Dime, ¿no te gustaría quemar esta casa?" preguntó, con tanta seriedad que consternó al joven Ketchum.

"¿De qué diablos hablas?" preguntó, por fin sosteniéndole la mirada.

Giovanni se contuvo de esbozar una sonrisa. Ash estaba claramente interesado en su idea, e incluso lo ponderaba. "Justo lo que dije. Esta casa ya no es más tu hogar; incluso si en ocho años, cuando cumplas 16, que es la mayoría de edad, y tú puedas hacer uso del lugar como te venga en gana, ¿vivirías aquí? No hay más que recuerdos y memorias dolorosas, fantasmas que te atormentarían hasta el día de tu muerte. ¿No preferirías verlos arder y dejar que esta vieja casona se consuma hasta los cimientos?" Tal ofrecimiento era más que descabellado, y sólo podría venir de una mente tan podrida como la suya; ¿acaso su hijo será igual? No. No había una maldita manera de que él respondiese…

"Sí"

* * *

**¿Cómo están? Espero no haberlos aburrido, o que el cap les haya parecido muy tedioso. La verdad es que largas conversaciones y el drama no es lo mío, pero trato de salir de mi zona de comfort. **

**¿Ash quemará su casa? ¿Pichu fue abandonado? ¿Qué más sorpresas les traeré? Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo que, con un poco de suerte, traerá un poco más de acción. Las batallas siempre me quedan geniales, xD. **

**Gracias por todos los reviews, favs y follow que me dieron, e invito a los que no lo han hecho a, pues, hacerlo. Los veré pronto.**


	3. II: Sentimientos abnegados

**Lamento el haber tardado tanto. Tuve problemas con mi horario, pero ahora ya está solucionado y creo poder publicar periodicamente como quería desde un principio. **

**Un par de advertencia: 1, hice unos cambios en mi forma de redactar y 2, hay lemon en la segunda escena. Si no les gusta, bien pueden saltarselo pero contiene un par de datos importantes. **

* * *

**Capítulo II**

"**Sentimientos abnegados; la línea entre el amor y el odio"**

"_El que una mujer te ame no significa que no pueda odiarte"._

**-**_**Ash-**_

Por primera vez, desde el día en que nací, sentí la verdadera libertad: el no necesitar de un hogar, o tener un lugar que te encadene a él; no pertenecer a ningún lado y a todos ellos al mismo tiempo, ésa sería la verdadera libertad como tal.

El ver como cada metro cúbico caía en pedazos, al igual que las llamas del Charmeleon de mi padre incineraban cada recuerdo que la familia Ketchum aportó a esa vieja casona, no me hacía sentir triste o culpable. Me sentía liberado. No necesitaba las fotos dentro como recordatorios de que estaba solo en el mundo; si bien tenía a mi padre ahora, no confiaba en él lo suficiente como para sentirme "acompañado".

No quería los cuadros, los adornos, ni nada que haya sido tocado por otro miembro de mi ya extinta familia. Lo único que sobrevivió fue un pequeño relicario de plata, perteneciente a mi tío Ashton, en el cual resguardaba una foto de mi mamá sosteniendo a un bebé. Sosteniéndome a mí. No necesitaba ni quería nada más que eso. Todo lo demás se hundía en las llamas.

Esa fue la última vista que tendría de Paleta en mucho tiempo.

_**-Ash-**_

**En algún lugar cercano a ciudad Azulona, seis años después…**

Mi mano bajaba lentamente desde su esplendoroso y, a la vez, prudente pecho, acariciando con las yemas de mis dedos la ruta que su cintura marcaba: se trataba de un ritmo exuberante, con voluntad y deseo propio. El dulce sonido de su gemir en mi oído, la más bella y exquisita melodía que éste haya escuchado, era el más grande de los elogios, pues galardonaba a mis autoproclamadas "proezas" como si fueran el más valeroso de los actos heroicos. Mi mano, esforzándose a no perder su temple ante aquel vaivén de caderas, se movió a su muslo que, junto a su delicada pantorrilla, lograba aferrarse a mi propia cintura. Me mantenía atrapado, empero, yo seguía teniendo el control sobre la situación, los constantes gimoteos que acompañaban mi nombre, cual título de noble, eran prueba de ello. Enroscó su otra pierna con tal de aferrarme aún más a su cuerpo. Todo gracias a esa manía suya de yo viniéndome dentro de ella. Empero, no me atrevía a negarme, pues era la única intimación que existía en un acto, que si bien exigía todo de nosotros, no conllevaba un sentimiento más allá de la lujuria, o al menos no para mí. Después de todo, ella no para de decirme que, al contrario de mí que soy hombre, ella, siendo mujer, no puede tener sexo sin poner un poco de sí misma en cada acción, cada beso y cada caricia. Todas y cada una de las embestidas que le lanzaba eran ocasionadas por la debilidad de mi cuerpo y la necedad de mi libido, ambas motivadas por la más grande necesidad humana: "la carne".

Las marcas de sus uñas en mi espalda, creadas meses atrás, se han olvidado de sanar; no lo ven necesario, pues ella se dedica a hacerlas embarnecer con gran ahínco. Yo no le encuentro tragedia alguna, sino al contrario, me parece de lo más honroso. El que tan hermosa mujer desee dejar alguna marca en mí, en un vano intento por declararme como suyo es, a pocas palabras, halagador. Las mujeres son seres territoriales, de eso no hay duda. Y no creo que haya mayor elogio para un hombre que escuchar las gloriosas sinfonías que marcaban y felicitaban mi paso, indicándome lo cerca que ella estaba de…

—Ash…ya casi—avisó la beldad debajo de mí. Siendo sincero, yo también estaba a punto de terminar—por favor, acaba conmigo—suplicó ella en un hilo de voz. Jamás olvidaré aquella expresión que su inmaculado rostro me mostraba: el temblar de su labio, el calor en sus mejillas, y el brillo de sus ojos color chocolate. Muestra inequívoca del claro éxtasis que el placer le provocaba. Mi ego no podía estar más feliz de saber que yo soy el único capaz de traerle tal mueca a tan hermosa cara. Quién diría que ella, la siempre exquisita, elegante, y fina Giselle Köhler, considerada fría y calculadora, se mostraría sumisa ante mí, un donnadie que, literalmente de la noche a la mañana, se volvió heredero de una gran fortuna.

Haciendo caso de su petición, aun sin mediar palabra alguna, la levanto en brazos, sin separar nuestra unión, empero, uniéndonos todavía más. Llevando a enredar sus brazos a mi cuello, aferrándose a éste, me besó con tanta pasión y lujuria concentrada que explicarlo podría considerarse vulgar. El ritmo de mis embestidas, impulsando sus subidas y bajadas, seguía aumentando con cada segundo. Pronto llegaría el fin, ambos lo sabíamos…

Colocando una mano en cada nalga, estrujándolas con una extraña mezcla de rudeza y gentileza, probé mi soberanía, causándole a ella un leve gemido que, y so facto, se vio opacado por el gigantesco grito que le prosiguió. La más hermosa de las músicas; un concierto privado, única y exclusivamente para mí. Además de ser el mejor orgasmo de mi vida; y por su cara, puedo decir que también de la suya.

_**-Giselle-**_

Tenía tantas ganas de quedarme así: atrapada en sus brazos, donde me sentía protegida y segura; pero no podía, y no debía. El mostrar mis sentimientos ante él era el equivalente a mostrar mi miedo ante una jauría de Mightyenas, lo cual es una comparación extraña, pues nunca he visto una que no esté en libros. En casi un año hemos follado incontables veces, sin pudor o titubeo alguna, pero jamás, y repito, jamás hemos hecho el amor.

Quiero que al menos se quedara una noche, y no tener que sentirme como puta barata. Empero, no me atrevo a pedírselo, pues sé lo que implicaría. Para él no soy diferente a eso, una puta, sólo que por mí no debe pagar un solo centavo; mi orgullo de mujer ha sido pisoteado tantas veces por este ser tan despreciable, y aún así, sigo amándolo. Sentimiento que nunca será compartido, pues jamás será confesado; hacerlo equivale a dar por terminado nuestro acuerdo no escrito. Arceus se burla de mí, pues me ha vuelto dependiente de tal hombre, cuyo toque es lo único capaz de hacerme sentir libre.

Sólo cuando él me fornica, ya sea con gentileza o rudeza pura, yo dejo de ser Giselle Köhler, una señorita recatada y de alta sociedad, no; es sólo con él que puedo ser lo que se me antoje: amiga, confidente, amante, reina o esclava. Sí, soy su esclava, pero más importante aún: soy mujer, soy **su **mujer. Lo quiera él o no, eso es lo que soy.

—No te quedarás, ¿verdad?—pregunté estúpidamente, conociendo ya su respuesta; aun así, mi orgullo o testarudez, no lo sé, no me permite quedarme callada cual mujer sumisa. Después de todo, sigo siendo Giselle Köhler.

—Sabes que no puedo.

— ¿No puedes o no quieres?—oh sí, esto definitivamente va a salir de lo mejor.

—No empieces, Giselle…

—El hecho que te largues a mitad de la noche tras haber fornicado conmigo, me hace sentir…—no puedo creer que lo vaya a decir—como la peor de las rameras.

— ¡Por Arceus! ¡¿Cómo puedes creer tal estupidez?! Compararte a ti misma con una piruja no puede definirse de otra manera.

— ¡Tienes toda la razón: al menos las putas saben que lo son, pues tienden a ser llamadas como tal! ¡¿A qué, maldita sea, le temes?! ¡No digas que es por salvaguardar mi dignidad u honor; pues de ser ése el caso, hubieras pedido mi mano en lugar de comprometerte con esa marimacha!

— ¿De eso se trata todo?—por supuesto que de eso se trata, gran tonto— ¿Sabes qué? ¡Al carajo!

Pues al carajo entonces, me dije a mí misma mientras él se iba a medio vestir. Una vez oí a la puerta azotarse, deseé con todas mis fuerzas el descarga mi frustración: ya fuera llorando, gritando o romper todo lo que me encontrase. Empero, no lo hice; no iba a darle la satisfacción de oírme perder mi temple. No ahora, ni jamás. Por el simple hecho de que soy Giselle Köhler.

_**-Lord Roko-**_

Siete personas, no más, no menos. Siete personas fueron quienes observaron al entrenador más fuerte en el _Instituto Politécnico Pokemón_, Ashton Milenio, salir del dormitorio de la mujer más deseada del lugar. No hay que ser genio para saber lo qué sucedió; sin embargo, hay que ser muy tonto para buscar problemas con cualquiera de los dos. Las familias Milenio y Köhler son las más poderosas de la región, ergo, destruirían tu vida entera de desearlo así.

Ash lo sabía, pero igual sabía que de esos siete, habría uno que no soportaría mantener su boca cerrada. Si algo había aprendido en seis años con su padre era a no tomar riesgos jamás. El dejar algo al azar era equitativo a dejar un cabo suelto, y eso era algo que no podría ser. Un Milenio nunca deja cabos sueltos.

Ya sea por una mirada, un agarrón o, en el más grave de los casos, una amenaza, él les hizo entender que más les valía olvidarse de lo qué sea que creyeran haber visto. No les convenía desobedecerlo, y ellos lo sabían.

Después de todo, tenía una reputación que proteger: pero no la suya, ni mucho menos la de Giselle; tenía que protegerla a _ella_. Lo único que podía hacer por su futura esposa era el evitar convertirla en la burla de la alta sociedad. No la amaba, y estaba seguro que jamás la amaría, pero sí la quería y respetaba.

Sin desearlo, recordó las palabras de su detestable padre:

_˂˂No importa si no la amas, o si te quieres follar a cuánta mujer te encuentres, pero siempre respeta a tu esposa. Ella, quien será tu compañera de vida y la madre tus hijos, merece todo el respeto del mundo y, por ende, toda la felicidad que seas capaz de darle˃˃._

_Grandes palabras para alguien que abandonó a su esposa y a su hijo, pero tienen algo de cierto_, pensó el azabache mientras llegaba a su dormitorio. Colocó la llave en picaporte, un leve giro y la puerta se abre.

Ash no pudo ni dar dos pasos dentro del lugar sin ser atacado por una especie de roedor amarillo. Éste estaba lleno de vida, su cara lo mostraba; aquella brillante cola, igual a un rayo; dos mejillas rojizas, literalmente llenas de chispa. ¿Aquel miedoso Pichu, acaso? No, él hace mucho que creció y se convirtió en un grande y vigoroso Pikachu.

—Hola, amigo. ¿Me extrañaste?—preguntó a Ash, a lo cual el Pokemón asintió y empezó a olfatearlo—Oh, lo siento, pero hoy no te traje nada. Olvidé por completo pasar por la cocina.

Si bien la respuesta no fue del todo satisfactoria para el tipo eléctrico, el semblante consternado de su entrenador le hizo olvidarse de su falta.

—_Volviste a pelear con tu hembra, ¿verdad? _

—Primero que nada: no es mi "hembra", y segundo: ¿cómo haces siempre para saber lo que pienso? Dime.

—_Sencillo: lo traes escrito en todo el rostro. Y disculpa la confusión, pero como te has apareado con ella desde inicios de año…supongo que entenderás dicha confusión…_

—Sí, claro…discúlpame, pero no tengo ánimos para hablar de ello…

Y sin siquiera prestarle atención a la respuesta de su mejor amigo, o desvestirse al menos, cayó en brazos de Morfeo, o en este caso, en su cama. Pasaba de medianoche y lo único que deseaba era dormir con tranquilidad. Ya mañana sería un nuevo día.

_**-Pikachu-**_

Válgame, lo que sea que esa perra—sin intención de ofender a los Growlith—le haya hecho, en serio le afectó. Normalmente él saltaba de hembra a hembra y se apareaba igual que un Raticate—al carajo sí ellos se ofenden—pero Giselle fue la excepción. Por alguna razón, no fue sólo algo ocasional. Quizás Ash encontró algo en ella que no había visto antes…o quizás sólo le tuvo mayor aprecio a ella que a las demás.

Sé que mañana me sonreirá como si no hubiese pasado nada, así es él: siempre cubriendo su rostro con máscaras. Supongo que por eso le gusta Giselle, pues con ella no necesita ninguna.

_**-Lord Roko-**_

El _Instituto Politécnico Pokemón_, lugar de aprendizaje para los hijos de le élite, quienes sólo sueñan con la grandeza en el mundo Pokemón. Las nuevas leyes de la liga Pokemón, implementadas en Kanto hace ya ocho años, establecen que si bien es posible tramitar un permiso de entrenador al cumplir los 10 años de edad, el solicitante necesita tener cierto grado de escolaridad para hacer éste válido. Lamentablemente, dos años después estipularon que tal educación requiere de un lapso no menor a cuatro años. En resumen, si es que no existen contratiempos en tu adiestramiento, tu permiso no es completamente válido hasta los 14.

Claro que, para poder hacer efectivas dichas leyes, se necesitó la creación de escuelas especializadas para entrenadores Pokemón. Si bien puedes encontrar una de estas en casi todas las ciudades, no hay ninguna igual al _Politécnico. _Tal institución fue diseñada para los líderes del mañana; tan grande era su prestigio que un egresado era capaz de participar directamente en la liga si lo deseaba así. Pero para un joven azabache todo esto resultaba ser una gran tontería.

Ash ya llevaba un par de horas despierto; se encontraba duchado, vestido y arreglado. Hoy sería su examen final, y si lo pasaba se podría graduar por fin. Él podría ser genial en las batallas, pero éstas representaban sólo un 40% de su calificación final. Si bien él comprendía lo necesario de un adiestramiento adecuado, consideraba que cuatro años era algo ridículo. En especial porque gran parte de sus compañeros se enfocaban tanto en la teoría, que olvidan la importancia de la práctica. Un entrenador Pokemón requiere de ambas. Por esta misma razón, el ir directo a competir a la liga, aunque sonase tentador, era realmente estúpido. Era igual a ir a la guerra sin fusil, por Arceus.

También estaba el hecho de que, debido al ambiente tan controlado de las instituciones, los Pokemón no se desarrollan tan bien como deberían. Esto y más se encontraba él ponderando, todo mientras observaba las pokebolas de Pikachu y sus otros cinco monstruos.

Primero estaba Pikachu, el más fuerte y rápido de sus Pokemón, al menos en tierra. Siendo un Pichu él era muy miedoso, pero estaba lleno de orgullo por considerarse un monstruo libre, pero aún así, él decidió seguirle esa noche hace ya tanto. Evolucionó a Pikachu una semana antes de ingresar al Instituto. Su única condición para quedarse a su lado fue el nunca hacerlo entrar a su pokebola, a menos que no hubiera opción alguna.

Luego vino Butterfree, a quien atrapó un año después de haber ingresado, siendo un pequeño Caterpie, el cual trató de comerse su tarta de manzana. Evolucionó a Metapod a un par de meses de haberlo atrapado; y a Butterfree, cinco meses después, tras haber tenido un conflicto con un enjambre de Beedrill.

Ese mismo año, a un mes de haber conseguido a Caterpie, un Pidgey se lastimó un ala intentando comérselo. A pesar de las claras renuencias del monstruo insecto, Ash cuidó de Pidgey hasta que le fuese posible volar e irse con su parvada pero, al contrario de lo que el azabache pensaba, el Pokemón pichón se quedó a su lado y evolucionó a Pidgeotto tres meses después, e hizo una gran amistad con el resto de su equipo, el actual Butterfree incluido.

Al siguiente año, Ash encontró a su monstruo con mayor potencial, pero con peor carácter. Un día, él descubrió que uno de sus compañeros maltrataba a su propio Pokemón, lo cual causó que éste se le revelara y lo atacara. Si bien la palabra de aquel sujeto y el apoyo de sus compinches bastaron para mandar a aquel monstruo a sacrificar; la del azabache, siendo el hijo de un líder de gimnasio y directivo del consejo de la liga, fue más que suficiente para desacreditarlos y hacerlos expulsar. Y el pobre Pokemón, que no tenía culpa de haber tenido un dueño tan estúpido, quedó al cuidado del joven Milenio. A pesar de su falta de confianza hacia los humanos, el pequeño monstruo le obedecía, quizá por miedo; lamentablemente, todo se complicó cuando la criatura evolucionó. Nunca le obedecía y una vez incluso le atacó, pero Ash jamás dijo nada, pues sabía que significaría la muerte del Pokemón. Por eso procuraba nunca usarlo en batalla, al menos que no hubiese alternativa.

Y para terminar, fue durante este año que atrapó a los últimos dos miembros de su equipo: un Bulbasaur y un Squirtle, ambos con historias un tanto trágicas.

Bulbasaur era el autonombrado guardián de una aldea oculta en el bosque, en la cual habitaban varios monstruos del tipo hierba o insecto. Ahí habitaba una dulce mujer de nombre Melanie, a quien el inicial de tipo planta amaba, pero un día la aldea fue atacada por el Equipo Rocket. Si bien Erika, líder de gimnasio en Ciudad Azulona, fue capaz de evitar que dañaran a los monstruos; para la mujer fue demasiado tarde. Ash desconocía los detalles, pero el día que encontró a Bulbasaur, éste se hallaba muy lastimado, tanto física como emocionalmente. Lo curó y seis meses después, Bulbasaur decidió arriesgarse a confiar y se convirtió en su Pokemón.

Squirtle, por otro lado, sólo le gustaba hacer bromas a los humanos junto a su pandilla de homogéneos. Al ser inofensivas, los aldeanos afectados no se quejaban demasiado, pero todo cambió el día en que un niño salió lastimado: las autoridades tuvieron que intervenir. Ash, al enterarse, no dudo en cobrar tantos favores de su padre como le fuese posible para evitar el sacrificio de los monstruos. Consiguió la adopción de todos por buenos entrenadores, salvo para el líder, quien decidió quedarse con él.

Así fue cómo Ash consiguió a su primer equipo de Pokemón. Según la ley, mientras sea aún estudiante, no puede atrapar a más de seis criaturas. Ya una vez que su permiso sea del todo válido, será capaz de tener tantos monstruos como le plazca, siempre y cuando no traiga más de seis consigo.

_**-Ash-**_

Ha llegado la hora: sólo necesito obtener un setenta en el examen de hoy y podré salir de este lugar. Pronto seré libre…

Tras una serie de acuerdos, sobornos y chantajes, Pikachu accedió a permanecer dentro de su pokebola durante las próximas dos horas. Aunque no por nada es una rata: le debo al desgraciado dos cajas llenas con botellas de cátsup.

Lo mejor será ir saliendo…quisiera poder escoger dónde me sentaré durante la prueba, para variar.

_**-Lord Roko-**_

Veintisiete era el número de estudiantes de clase sénior que tomaron el examen final: Trece jóvenes y catorce señoritas. Lamentablemente, sólo seis de cada género lograron pasar dicho examen. Aquellos que fueron reprobados tendrían la oportunidad de presentar un extraordinario en algunos meses; los que pasaron, por otro lado, ahora sólo necesitarán ganar una batalla. Ash agradeció a Arceus, Mew, Ho-oh y a cada Pokemón mitológico por su ayuda durante el examen; sí, de acuerdo, no consiguió ninguna nota envidiable, pero al menos fue capaz de pasar la prueba.

—Bien, Pikachu, ¿listo para la batalla?—preguntó Ash, quien nunca obtuvo respuesta, pues el aludido se encontraba disfrutando de su recompensa: cátsup.

—…oh, sí, vamos…

— ¡No puede ser! ¿Ya te embriagaste con esto?—volvió a preguntar, a pesar de saber que era inútil. La cátsup era el equivalente al alcohol para su monstruo eléctrico.

— ¡Cállate y tráeme más!

—Sí…yo creo que no.

Llevando a Pikachu casi a rastras, se acercó a un tablero electrónico donde mostraban la información sobre las batallas por venir.

Tras buscar su nombre con ahínco, se halló a sí mismo contra el oponente que menos desearía.

_**-Ash-**_

¡Diablos! ¡¿Por qué rayos tuvo que ser ella?! Incluso prefiero enfrentarme a Giselle que topármela en campo de batalla. De once personas que lograron pasar el examen escrito, me toca pelear contra la única chica de mi generación con la que no me he acostado y, quizás, la única con la que debería: mi ex mejor amiga, mi actual prometida y mi futura esposa.

—Así que nos toca pelear, ¿eh?

¡Ay, diablos! Está justo detrás de mí. Definitivamente Arceus no hace buenas acciones sin ponernos algún obstáculo en el camino. Hubiera preferido reprobar a esto. Intentando no mostrarme cobarde ante ella, y estoy seguro que he fallado, me doy la vuelta a encararla.

Hace tiempo sus ojos me causaban una gran tranquilidad, pues ella era lo único bueno, además de mis Pokemón, que me quedaba en el infierno de vida que tenía. Empero, ahora sólo siento su rencor; el odio que ella le profesa a aquel impedimento para obtener su libertad. Ese verde turquesa que me hacía sentir mariposas en el estomago; además de aquel cabello rojo fuego, al cual le debía mis continuos sonrojos, que al contrario de otrora que lo llevaba corto y en una coleta, ahora lo traía suelto y cubriéndole toda la espalda.

—Eso parece.

¿Por qué, de entre todas las personas en el mundo, me toca pelear con Misty Waterflower?

—Lo espero con ansia—confesó, aunque su mueca parecía expresar "Me muero por destruirte" por todo su rostro. Lamentablemente, sólo uno de nosotros puede sobrevivir a esto, y pretendo ser yo.

* * *

Confundidos? Intrigados? Bien, la acción por fin comenzará en el siguiente capítulo. Por favor dejen su review, que es muy importante conocer la opinión de mis lectores.

Nos vemos.


	4. III El Precio del Poder

**Capítulo III**

"**El precio del poder; sexo, venganza y batallas"**

"_Al igual que la fuerza, el poder no se crea ni se destruye, sólo se toma" _

_**-Ash-**_

Arceus se ha de estar riendo de mí ahora mismo. No sólo me tocaba competir contra Misty, sino que, al ser el último combate, toda la escuela lo vería. Todo el mundo sabía acerca del compromiso que existía entre la pelirroja y yo. Ya van dos años desde entonces. Se trataba de un acuerdo entre nuestros padres.

Aurora, viuda de Waterflower, madre de Misty, había derrochado la fortuna de su esposo en cosas de lo más banales. Toda la alta sociedad lo sabía: los Waterflower habían caído a la bancarrota, pero para Giovanni, es decir mi padre, aún tenían algo que ofrecer.

Cuando la liga Pokemón se fundó hace setenta años, uno de los fundadores fue el abuelo de Misty: Archivald Waterflower, el mejor entrenador de monstruos de agua que el mundo haya conocido. Gracias a esto, su familia ganó un puesto en el alto consejo, como representante de Kanto.

Mi padre, quien lleva unos veinte años como líder de gimnasio, además de ser el más importante inversionista para la liga, poseía otro puesto en el consejo como, no sólo un representante más de la región. Empero, siendo tan ambicioso como los Milenio solemos ser, decidió alzarse como futuro presidente de la liga Pokemón, supliendo a Charles Goodshow cuando éste se retirara, lo que sucederá, según cuentan los rumores, en el aniversario setenta y cinco de la liga.

Para que Giovanni sea electo como dirigente del consejo, necesita siete de los doce votos posibles en la cámara de concejales. Ahí es donde entra el acuerdo matrimonial que nos involucra a Misty y a mí. Mediante la unión de nuestras familias, mi padre cuidará financieramente de los Waterflower, y Aurora le prometerá su voto a Giovanni en cada decisión que éste tome. Básicamente, mi "suegra" vendió a su hija para no perder su estilo de vida. ¡Y yo creía tener un mal padre!

A mí, muy en lo particular, no me importa del todo. Tengo cinco años más para hacer lo que me plazca; es por eso que odié esta maldita escuela, pues sólo desperdició mi tiempo. En cinco años todo cambiará: mi padre se convertirá en el dirigente de la liga a nivel nacional, yo heredaré el título de líder de gimnasio, además de la presidencia de la compañía familiar: **Silph.** Pero Misty, bueno, ella no tuvo tanta suerte…

_**-Misty-**_

Ya quiero que esto comience. Deseo tanto el poder borrarle esa sonrisita de su rostro. Jamás pensé poder odiar a alguien tanto, pero lo hago…y pensar que una vez llegué a amarlo.

Siempre soñé en convertirme en la mejor Maestra Pokemón de agua; mejor que Lorelei, e incluso mejor que mi abuelo. Sabía muy bien que si lograba mantenerme invicta con el liderato del gimnasio en Ciudad Celeste por algunos años, mi nombre entraría en consideración para formar parte del Alto Mando. Pero esta tonta ley sobre la educación echó todo a perder: No sólo tuve que perder cuatro años de mi vida en esto, sino que tuve que ingresar a una de esas malditas escuelas de la alta sociedad que tanto detestaba. Al principio no entendía cómo, si teníamos tantos problemas económicos, pero después todo cayó en su lugar…

Conocí a Ash y nos volvimos muy buenos amigos, los mejores quizás, e incluso creo que llegamos a sentir un poco de lo que la gente llama "amor juvenil". Empero, toda oportunidad de sentir afecto el uno por el otro se fue al caño cuando nos comprometieron. Irónico, ¿verdad?

El día que Giovanni y mi madre vinieron a contárnoslo, Ash respondió con palabras muy hirientes hacia mí. Ya estaba yo acostumbrada al desprecio de los chicos y la burla de otras chicas por mi falta de feminidad, pero por un momento llegué a pensar…yo en verdad pensé, quise creer que Ash era diferente. Me equivoqué.

Sé bien que él no tiene la culpa de nuestro compromiso, pero es el único con quien puedo desquitarme. Si bien puedo seguir al mando del gimnasio por los próximos cinco años, prefiero ver el mundo a estar encerrada en busca de una quimera imposible.

Soy Misty Waterflower, futura esposa de Ashton Milenio, y la completa burla de éste. Cree que no me doy cuenta, pero no necesito de los rumores para saberlo: el maldito embustero se la ha pasado follando con Giselle Köhler y Arceus sabrá con cuántas más. Jamás he esperado alguna fidelidad suya, sobre todo al no sentir nada por mí, pero nunca le permitiré salir bien librado de sus faltas. Sí, soy celosa, ¿y qué? Nuestro compromiso puede ser mera formalidad, pero el que se llame a sí mismo "mi novio" y no me respete, eso es algo que no pienso perdonarle.

_**-Lord Roko -**_

Ambos entrenadores ingresaron a la arena, siendo observados por todos sus compañeros de generación. Los rumores, susurros y miradas lascivas no se hicieron esperar. Al azabache no parecía molestarle, pero la pelirroja era otra historia.

—Bien, escuchen los dos—empezó a hablar el maestro de educación física, quien hará de réferi—las reglas son simples: será una batalla uno a uno, hasta el nocáut. Como árbitro puedo intervenir en el momento que lo considere necesario. Ahora, dense las manos en señal de espíritu deportivo.

Ambos se adentraron al campo de batalla, eliminando la distancia entre ellos. El hijo de Giovanni fue el primero en extender la mano, pero sólo recibió una cachetada a cambio. El maestro estaba a punto de amonestar a la chica, pero Ash lo detuvo. Y así fue cómo, sin mediar palabra alguna, la batalla empezó.

_**-Ash-**_

Veamos, ella se especializa en monstruos acuáticos, y entre los suyos están: Gyarados, Cloyster, Dewgong y…rayos, no recuerdo a los otros tres. Pero estoy seguro que todos están, por lo menos, arriba del nivel 30. Son Pokemón nacidos en un gimnasio, ¡por Arceus!

Pidgeotto y Butterfree están en el nivel 28; mientras que Bulbasaur y Squirtle, por el 24. _"Él"_, a pesar de ser nivel 32, no es una opción, pues sigue siendo del tipo fuego; sin mencionar que me atacaría a mí en lugar de al enemigo. Pikachu es la opción más lógica: no sólo es tipo eléctrico, lo que me da ventaja sobre Misty, sino que hace unos meses…él alcanzó el nivel 40. Bien, supongo que la decisión está tomada.

_**-Lord Roko-**_

En la última década se han desarrollado nuevas tecnologías que, en teoría, pueden predecir el curso de una batalla paso por paso. Incluso fue creado un aparato capaz de analizar el peso, el tamaño, e incluso el poder de un Pokemón con tan sólo un vistazo.

La comunidad científica ha tenido mucho debate sobre si tomar con certeza o no la unidad de medida para el poder de un monstruo, es decir, el Nivel. Incluso con tanta polémica, los expertos han podido llegar a un acuerdo: todo Pokemón recién nacido posee un nivel de poder igual a 1.

Por desgracia, ésa fue la única conclusión a la que la comunidad entera ha podido estar de acuerdo. Hay diferentes posturas al respecto en todo el mundo:

Luke Birch, experto de Hoenn, defiende que un Pokemón gana nivel conforme a su experiencia en batalla; pero que entre más fuerte, más le cuesta el subir su nivel de poder. Por esta misma razón, según él, es que los monstruos pertenecientes a los miembros del Alto Mando no superan el nivel 80: no pueden hacerlo.

Christian Elm, investigador de Johto, tiene la noción de que el máximo nivel que un monstruo, sea cual sea, puede obtener es igual a 100. Sus arduas investigaciones tratan de probar que el poder de un Pokemón es igual a un porcentaje matemático: es decir que va del 1 al 100.

Jonathan Rowan, profesor de Sinnoh, si bien ha querido mantenerse neutral, no ha evitado el hacer observaciones y comentarios sobre las teorías de los demás. Una vez no se tentó el corazón al desacreditar la teoría de Elm con una sola frase: _"Es imposible ponerle un máximo al poder de un ser vivo, pues de existir dicha criatura, lo más seguro es que sería Arceus, nuestro creador; y nosotros, como científicos que somos, no podemos aceptar la existencia de un dios". _

Aurea Juniper, la sabia de la lejana Unova, secundada por Felina Ivy, especialista del Archipiélago Naranja, descubrió que las evoluciones de un Pokemón no se dan por casualidad: para cada especie de Pokemón existen ciertas experiencias, tanto mentales como físicas, que necesitan adquirir antes de poder evolucionar; empero, para la obtención de tales destrezas, requieren pasar por un nivel de poder específico, único para cada especie.

Por su parte, Samuel Oak, a quien ningún título le queda grande, comenta sólo lo siguiente: _"No voy compartir o desacreditar ninguna de las teorías de mis colegas, pues cada uno es experto en su área y posee distintas opiniones sobre esta polémica. Yo, por mi parte, considero que hay más factores que pueden influenciar a los monstruos a evolucionar, además del nivel. Sin embargo, incluso entre las especies, cada Pokemón es un ser individual, único e irrepetible. No todos los Bulbasaur evolucionan al nivel 16: algunos no se sienten listos, y otros simplemente no quieren. También hay criaturas como los Pichu o los Riolu, que sólo evolucionan a Pikachu y a Lucario cuando tienen la suficiente confianza en sí mismos, y/o en sus entrenadores. En la batallas también hay diversos factores que evitan que el resultado sea completamente predecible: está la crianza, el entrenamiento, la propia naturaleza del Pokemón, su instinto, algún objeto que altere sus poderes, las habilidades innatas de la criatura, e incluso el campo de batalla escogido. Nosotros, como científicos, buscamos darle una explicación lógica a todo, y a veces simplemente no la hay. ¡Por Mew, un día vi a un Bellsprout derrotar a un Tauros!". _A esta nueva forma de pensar, la comunidad científica nombró como **Individualista.**

Ash rió un poco al recordar aquella entrevista; sin duda alguna, extrañaba al Profesor Oak y a los demás. No los había visto en un largo tiempo, pero estaba seguro que pronto vería a Gary y Melody, su instinto guerrero se lo decía a gritos.

Misty sólo pudo irradiar más furia al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su prometido, ¿se estaba burlando de ella nuevamente?

— ¡Juro que te quitaré esa sonrisita a la fuerza! ¡Demuéstrale, Golduck!

La pelirroja lanzó una pokebola al aire y tras la leve explosión de luz, un pato azul, más o menos de su tamaño, con un rubí en la frente, apareció en el campo de batalla.

— ¿Con que Golduck?—musitó el azabache para sí, recordando cuando sólo era un Psyduck que ni siquiera sabía nadar—Así que el pequeño logró evolucionar.

— ¿Sorprendido, _"cariño"_?

—No, eres una gran entrenadora. Sabía que lo harías entrar en cintura.

—Si ya acabaste de alabarme, elige a tu monstruo—manifestó ella en molestia.

—Como gustes, _"amor"._ Bien, es tu turno, Pi…—lamentablemente para Ash, antes de que pudiera decir el nombre el monstruo que había elegido, otro miembro de su equipo decidió escogerse primero.

Sin siquiera esperar comando alguno, un lagarto de color rojo, apenas y salió de su pokebola, entró a la arena.

—Por Arceus, tienes que estar bromeando… ¿Charmeleon?

El aludido sólo exhaló una bocanada de fuego, ignorando por completo a su entrenador.

—_No me importa lo que digas, yo tengo un asunto pendiente con el pato. _

Ash quedó sorprendido ante tal exclamación, pues Charmeleon jamás se había dignado a hablarle, pero intentó buscarle sentido a sus palabras…

_**-Ash-**_

Ya recordé, fue Psyduck quien lo derrotó cuando era un Charmander y estaba al mando de Damián. Supongo que fue así que empezó a maltratarlo…

—Señor Milenio, ¿está completamente seguro de su elección?—me preguntó el réferi, apiadándose de mí.

—_Por favor, sólo esta vez…ayúdame a luchar, __**entrenador**_.

—Sí, estoy seguro. Mi Pokemón elegido es Charmeleon—aclaré, provocando una tormenta de habladurías. Pero mi "amigo lagarto" las acalló con un fuerte rugido.

—Bien, si estamos todos de acuerdo, entonces la batalla final será entre el Golduck de Misty Waterflower, de Ciudad Celeste, contra el Charmeleon de Ashton Milenio, de Ciudad Viridian. Entrenadores… ¡A pokebatallar!

— ¡Golduck, acábalo con hidropulso!—ordenó Misty, mostrándose claramente enfadada por lo qué sea que cruce en su mente en estos momentos.

El pato azul dio un brinco y una esfera viscosa empezó a formarse en su pata delantera derecha. No dudó en lanzarla inmediatamente.

Para sorpresa mía, Charmeleon me lanzó una mirada llena de fuerza y sed por batalla.

— ¡Contrarresta con Cuchillada!—le ordené, a lo que, para mi completo asombro, él accedió.

Las garras en su pata superior derecha empezaron a brillar y en un simple agitar, sin necesidad de un contacto directo, la esfera de agua fue cortada y esparcida por el campo.

Misty, sin malgastar tiempo, le ordenó a Golduck un súper puño, quien usando sus poderes psíquicos logró impulsarse en el aire y darle más fuerte a su ataque debido a la gravedad.

Cual bólido, Golduck logró propinarle un súper derechazo a Charmeleon en el hocico, cosa que no le gustó a éste en lo absoluto.

— ¡Rápido, Charmeleon! ¡Atrapa su brazo con doble garra sombra!

Sin dejar escapar la posibilidad de ganar, ambas patas delanteras se iluminaron en un brillo negruzco, el cual deformaba las extremidades del lagarto, haciéndolas lucir horribles y aterradoras. El que fuera un movimiento del tipo fantasma no era sólo en nombre.

Aprovechando aquel abominable poder, Charmeleon sujetó el brazo que Golduck usó para golpearlo, enterrándole las garras en el proceso. Por la cara que el pato ponía, estoy seguro que pasaba por un gran dolor. Después de todo, era un movimiento con ventaja de tipo.

—Ahora combínalo con Movimiento Sísmico—comandé antes de que Misty pudiera refutar algo.

Apretando un poco más su agarre, Charmeleon empezó a girar, y a girar, y a girar una y otra vez. Pude notar que el intento de defenderse por parte de Golduck se reducía.

Entonces, sin tener que decirle nada al respecto, Charmeleon arrojó al tipo acuático hacia el cielo. No había forma de desaprovechar esto…

— ¡¿Estás de ánimo para unos fuegos artificiales?!

_**-Lord Roko-**_

Captando la doble intención de Ash, Charmeleon abrió levemente el hocico y lanzó un proyectil hecho de fuego puro hacia el pato azulado. Justo en el momento que aquel bólido iba a hacer contacto…

— ¡Teletransportación! —gritó Misty y, acatando dicha orden, Golduck desapareció del cielo y reapareció frente a su entrenadora. Ésta, aprovechando la conmoción tanto de Ash, como la de su Pokemón, ordenó— ¡Hidrobomba!

Abriendo su pico, Golduck lanzó un potente chorro de agua a presión. Tal ataque podría ser capaz de cortar acero común. El azabache salió de su estupor y ordenó a Charmeleon lo primero que le vino a la mente— ¡Lanzallamas!

Si bien aquel ataque no tenía forma desafiar la Hidrobomba, ganas y espíritu no le faltaban. Charmeleon puso todo de sí en ello, pero si no era por la ventaja de elementos, la diferencia de poder en los ataque lograba aniquilar todo esfuerzo posible.

De no haber sido por el amortiguador lanzallamas, Charmeleon no hubiera salido tan bien librado.

— _¡Odio el agua!_—gruñó el monstruo lagarto, claramente molesto, mientras se sacudía todo el empapamiento que la Hidrobomba había causado, cual si fuera un Growlith recién bañado.

—Una batalla no es en un solo sentido, Ash. Se necesitan dos para bailar, y nadie baila mejor que nosotros—espetó Misty, con una sonrisa llena de confianza en sí misma. Tal vez demasiada, pues aquella teletransportación agotó un poco a su Golduck, quien realmente estaba más cansado que el Charmeleon de su novio.

_Está claro que la teletransportación era algo de una sola vez, pero aún así es impresionante que se la haya podido enseñar. Por suerte, salvo que le hizo retroceder como un metro, la Hidrobomba sólo mojó a Charmeleon un poco. Sí seguimos presionando estoy seguro que ganaremos. _

Pero una vez más, Arceus le probaba a Ash que quien hacía las reglas del juego era él y nadie más. El reverberar de la primera gota de agua caída era la prueba de ello. Pronto dos más se le unieron, luego una docena, y antes de que el azabache lo notara, ya había comenzado a llover.

— ¡Oh, tienes que estar bromeando!—dijeron al unísono Ash, Pikachu y Charmeleon, quienes no pudieron evitar unírsele al azabache en su estupefacción.

La mueca de victoria en la cara de su prometida le revelaba que ella pensaba lo mismo que él: estaba realmente jodido.

_**-Lord Roko-**_

No muy lejos del campo de batalla, una fina, delicada, y hermosa dama veía los primeros frutos de su gran y larga venganza. Acariciando su castaño cabello, felicitó al artífice de su malvada hazaña: un pequeño Dratini.

—Bien hecho, querido. Hiciste una perfecta danza de lluvia. Ahora puedes tomar tu bien merecido descanso.

Regresando al joven dragón a su altamente detallada pokebola, la señorita de ojos color chocolate decidió irse; incluso si Ash lograba ganar ahora, lo cual era altamente dudoso, lo que le tenía deparado le haría desear haber perdido. Pronto el azabache sabría que una mujer despechada es algo de lo cual temer, en especial si es una Köhler.

* * *

**Arceus nos ampare a todos de la furia de una mujer despechada! **

**Me odian? Lamento dejarlo así, pero la verdad no resistí el poder mantenerlos en suspenso. Espero no haber hecho ni muy aburrido ni muy corto el capi. Por favor, no olviden dejar su review, que su opinión me es muy importante. Recomienden esta historia si es que les gusta. Subiré el próximo cap en dos semanas, espero.**

** El próximo cap será: **

**Capítulo IV**

**"La batalla termina; la guerra apenas empieza"**


	5. IV Lazos inesperados

**Capítulo IV**

"**Lazos inesperados; la confianza entre monstruo y maestro"**

"_La verdad es sólo la mentira que todos creen" _

**-Ash-**

Quien me hubiera dicho que en mi último día de clases estaría teniendo una batalla con mi prometida, con un Pokemón que hasta el día de hoy no me soportaba, y que de la nada empezaría a llover, definitivamente le hubiera tachado de loco. Simplemente las cosas no deberían de salir tan mal. Arceus se burla de mí con gran ahínco, sin lugar a dudas.

— _¿Qué pasa, entrenador? ¿Te asustó un poco de lluvia?—_me dijo Charmeleon, avistándome con aquella mirada llena de fuego, avivando mi sed de lucha, las ganas de pelear y ganar. — _¿Acaso es tan fácil desmoronar al próximo __**campeón mundial**__?_

Me siento en verdad atónito, pero contento de ver que, a pesar de la intensa lluvia, la flama de Charmeleon, tanto metafórica como literal, se mantenga incluso más fuerte que antes.

— ¡Bien! ¡Es momento de terminar con esto, Misty!—espeté, quitándome la camisa del uniforme, que ahora yacía empapada en el suelo, quedándome sólo con una playera entallada de color negro. No necesito más.

**-Misty-**

Nuestros compañeros, que servían de público para la batalla, de haber sido otra la ocasión, hace mucho que se hubieran ido. Algunos traían consigo paraguas, otros usaban sus libros, o cualquier cosa que tuvieran a la mano para cubrirse; pero ninguno se perdería la batalla presente, ni aunque la vida les costase.

Él, empero, no termina de sorprenderme; tiene todo en contra y aún así sigue adelante. Definitivamente, él está lleno de sorpresas. Pero ahora estoy molesto por todas las zorritas en celo que lo admiran en aquella camisa entallada…que hacía mostrar un poco sus músculos… ¡Ya, concéntrate, Misty!

— ¡Ésa debería ser mi frase, Milenio!—le contesté, respondiendo a su reto.

**-Lord Roko-**

—Siempre quise hacer esto…—musitó la pelirroja, sólo para continuar— ¡Golduck, Mega Hidropulso!—ordenó ella, confundiendo tanto a Ash, como a sus Pokemón.

En teoría, el hidropulso es un ataque creado de la humedad en el ambiente. Pero, ¿qué pasa con tal técnica cuando está lloviendo?

Los ojos del pato brillaron en un intenso azul, prueba inequívoca de la intervención de sus poderes psíquicos en aquella pericia. Tras una serie de ademanes, las gotas de lluvia dejaron de caer solamente en el lugar exacto en el que Golduck se encontraba.

Pronto, cada gota detenida empezó a conglomerarse sobre el tipo psíquico, fundiéndose todas en una bella danza de espirales, armoniosa y con ritmo propio.

— ¡Arceus tiene que estar jodiéndonos!—pronunciaron, dueño y Pokemón por igual. Una gigantesca esfera viscosa se generó ante ellos. Ash esperaba un hidropulso del tamaño de un Voltorb, ¡no de un maldito Blastoise!

— ¡Esa cosa tiene el diámetro de un Snorlax! —espetó el azabache, sintiéndose claramente ofendido por el dios de los Pokemón.

—Y no has visto nada…—musitó la pelirroja, asustando al pobre chico— ¡Muéstrale el poder de los tipos agua, Golduck!

Siguiendo las órdenes de su ama, el pato levantó su combinación de pata y aleta, y en un movimiento tan efímero como la caída de una gota de lluvia, una pequeña esfera salió despedida de aquel cúmulo de agua.

Tan rápido era el bólido que ni Charmeleon ni Ash pudieron divisarlo, al menos no hasta que ya fue muy tarde. El proyectil dio directo al lagarto en el pecho, haciéndolo retroceder escasos centímetros. Si bien el tipo fuego no lo demostraba, aquel ataque le había causado un gran daño. Pero no, si algo podía decirse de Charmeleon era que nunca mostraría debilidad ante un oponente.

Golduck no esperó a que su contrincante se recompusiera, inmediatamente le lanzó otra esfera. Charmeleon, esta vez un poco más avispado, intuyó la siguiente orden de su entrenador, usó cuchillada y cortó el pequeño fragmento de agua en moléculas por segunda vez. Lamentablemente, antes de poder vitorear por su hazaña, un nuevo hidropulso se dirigía hacia él. Contacto. Una vez más, y otra, y otra más. Antes de ser atacado por enésima vez, Ash ordenó una jugada arriesgada:

— ¡Detectar!—fue el riesgo que tomó Ash; una apuesta realmente fructífera. Los ojos del lagarto rojizo brillaron por un segundo y, antes de que el último hidropulso hiciera contacto, él saltó, haciendo que éste impactara en el suelo.

**-Ash-**

Tantos hidropulsos seguidos han hecho mella en el cuerpo de Charmeleon, quien intenta ocultarlo tras su siempre socarrona sonrisa. Pero yo puedo verlo: aquel salto debería ser más grande. La ventaja de tipo no asegura la victoria, pero acercó a Misty bastante a ella.

— ¡Acua-espada!—escuché decir a ella, haciéndome sudar frío. Jamás pensé que un ataque así llegara a existir. Golduck, sin dejar rastro alguno en su andar, apareció detrás de Charmeleon con un hidropulso en mano, el cual se vio deformado por lo que, yo puedo apostar, fueron sus poderes psíquicos. Éstos le dieron la forma de una cuchilla. Si no actúo rápido, este será el fin para Charmeleon. ¡Piensa, Milenio, piensa! Detectar no me sirve desde el aire… ¡Ya lo tengo!

— ¡Charmeleon, lanzallamas hacia el cielo!—ordené y él, al ver que no tenía más opción, acató. Fue una diminuta diferencia de tres centímetros, pero esos tres centímetros le salvaron el pellejo a mi monstruo. Aquel lanzallamas fue un impulso que sacó a Charmeleon fuera del rango de ataque de Golduck.

Ahora, con ambos Pokemón en tierra, Misty me sonrió; sin embargo, no era igual a la sonrisa que el resto de las chicas me enviaban. No, esta era una sonrisa desafiante, un reto a superar. No necesitaba mediar palabra alguna para recibir el mensaje. Aún así, yo no soy el que se está sobre exigiendo aquí…

— ¡Charmeleon, has peleado con valentía y no podría pedir nada mejor! ¡Pero no tienes nada que probar, si te rindes ahora no serás menos ante nadie!

A pesar de conocer bien su respuesta, debía preguntar. Como entrenador que soy, mi prioridad son mis Pokemón. Para mi nula sorpresa, la contestación de Charmeleon fue sólo un gruñido. Claramente se sintió ofendido.

—Bien… ¡Vamos a ganar esto!

**-Misty-**

No sé si llamarlos persistentes o testarudos. Algo es seguro, ambos tienen espíritu. Ash podrá ser muchas cosas, pero no tonto; estoy seguro que él ya ha adivinado que Golduck tiene la habilidad _nado rápido_…y aún así, no se rinde. Bueno, al menos no tacharé a mi futuro esposo de ser un cobarde. En fin, ya es hora de terminar con esto de una buena vez.

— ¡Golduck, libera el infierno de agua!

**-Lord Roko-**

Recurriendo una vez más a sus poderes psíquicos, el pato azulado detuvo las gotas de lluvia que continuaban cayendo y, lejos de conglomerarse de nuevo, empezaron a crearse un centenar de hidropulsos. Estos eran en menor tamaño a los anteriormente arrojados, pero eran más que suficientes para derrotar a cualquier monstruo del tipo fuego. Era oficial, Charmeleon estaba perdido.

Ash estaba incrédulo, no sabía qué hacer ni cómo sobrevivir a eso. El lagarto rojo se encontraba igual. Sabiendo que ganar resultaba casi imposible, le dirigió una mirada retadora a Golduck, creó un puño con sus garras y dejó libre la de en medio.

— _¡Vamos, hazlo!—_retó al pato, mostrándole aquella improvisada seña obscena.

Golduck, ligeramente irritado, no esperó a la orden de su entrenadora y arrojó la artillería acuática sobre el lagarto. Fue algo muy doloroso para éste, si es que sus gritos significaban algo. Cada gramo de su piel ardía de una forma incapaz de ser entendida por alguien que no fuese del tipo fuego.

— ¡Charmeleon!

Cuando las últimas piezas de artillería iban a caer, algo inesperado sucedió: Charmeleon les recordó a todos que Golduck no era el único con una habilidad innata.

**-Charmeleon-**

El mero contacto con aquella repugnante sustancia era doloroso en sí. ¿Cómo es que los humanos la beben?, no lo sé. Cada uno de mis músculos se había rasgado ante la intensidad de aquellos ataques. Ni siquiera sé cómo es que sigo vivo. Sinceramente, creo que sólo se lo puedo atribuir a él…

Yo siempre creí que todos los humanos eran iguales; por eso, desde el día en que conseguí poder y evolucioné, decidí que jamás volvería a seguir las órdenes de un humano. Pero él…él resultó ser diferente. Quizás, tan sólo quizás, si pueda confiarle mi destino a alguien como él. A mi entrenador.

**-Ash-**

Lo veo y no lo creo, Charmeleon activó llamarada. No pudo haberse activado en mejor momento. La que hace unos momentos era apenas una llamita, se convirtió en una colosal fuente de calor. Rivalizaría con el mismo Moltres de ser alguna vez comparados.

Antes de poder ordenarle algo, él ya estaba frente al Golduck de Misty. Por iniciativa propia, sostuvo el brazo del pato con una combinación de puño fuego y garra sombra. Oh, diablos, eso debe doler.

Golduck, por propio instinto, intentó crear un hidropulso con su brazo suelto, pero Charmeleon lo detuvo en el acto utilizando la misma maniobra. El agudo dolor ocasionado por el movimiento tipo fantasma, sumado a la fuerte quemadura de lo que ahora llamo _Garra Fuego_, le sacó más de un grito al pato.

Noté la cara de horror de Misty, pero eso no evitó que se concentrara en batalla.

— ¡Cálmate, Golduck, y usa hiperrayo!

Siguiendo el comando de su dueña, Golduck resistió el terrible dolor y empezó a generar una esfera de energía a la altura de la cabeza, posicionándose frente al rubí que decoraba ésta. Un golpe directo: y la activación de llamarada no habrá importado. Es hora de usar mi as bajo la manga.

— ¡Charmeleon, súper calor!

**-Charmeleon-**

Este sujeto está loco, pero yo he de estar aún más loco si le estoy haciendo. Bueno, todos debemos morir algún día. ¿Por qué no hoy? Este es mi movimiento más fuerte y peligroso: siento cómo cada poro de mi piel empieza a abrirse, exhalando los residuos de mi calor interno; mis músculos se contraen y se tensan, listos para recibir aquel poder tan extenuante. Las gotas de lluvias se evaporan a un metro antes de contactar mi cuerpo.

Abro el hocico, concentrando todo mi poder, sabiendo que un movimiento en falso significaría mi fin. Incluso con tanto dolor, la fiereza no desaparece del rostro del pato. Algo es seguro: si nuestros entrenadores están locos, nosotros estamos peor que ellos.

**-Lord Roko-**

Apenas las energías fueron creadas, éstas chocaron entre sí, formando un enorme pilar, una amalgama de elementos. Gran paradoja de la vida que siempre lo más bello es lo más peligroso.

La lluvia paró, siendo suplantada por grandes nubes de humo. Nada era divisible, y prácticamente ahora todo era posible. Los espectadores, ignorados hasta el momento, sintieron cómo la incertidumbre los carcomía desde dentro. Deseaban saberlo, y deseaban celebrarlo. Es más, necesitaban hacerlo. El conoce al vencedor de tal encuentro era un placer que ni el mismo Arceus podría quitarles, o eso creían…

Como todo dios, Arceus no aprecia el ser retado por seres tan ruines y débiles como los humanos y, en su afán por demostrar la gran supremacía que lo caracterizaba, les arrebató aquello que más deseaban: un ganador.

Las nubes de humo se despejaron, y el corazón dio un vuelco en el pecho de ambos entrenadores ante aquella vista tan espantosa: ni el tipo fuego ni el acuático se encontraban de pie, ambos habían caído derrotados e inconscientes. Tanto Ash como Misty, sin esperar el veredicto del juez, corrieron al campo de batalla, buscando auxiliar a sus Pokemón.

Misty fue la primera en llegar, horrorizada por aquella escena tan perturbante: Golduck, con su cuerpo cubierto por quemaduras de segundo grado y una de tercero, cubriendo su brazo izquierdo. La gran angustia fue opacada por la alegría de saber que aún respiraba, a pesar de lo dañados que sus pulmones debían estar. No pudo evitar el soltarse a llorar, sosteniendo al herido Pokemón en sus brazos.

Ash, por su parte, no podía estar peor; la sangre estaba esparcida en su lado del campo, y una gran herida se cernía en la cara del lagarto naranja, cubriendo gran parte de ésta.

El azabache, sin intentar contener su llanto, zarandeó el cuerpo inerte del monstruo de fuego, esperando alguna reacción en éste. Arceus le negó dicha esperanza.

— ¡Charmeleon, tienes que despertar! ¡Por favor, no me dejes tú también!

Ash continuó rogando y zarandeando el cuerpo, sin resultado aparente. Charmeleon había…

— _¡Apártate!—_oyó decir a una voz. Se trataba de Pikachu, quien, ni lento ni perezoso, corrió al lado de su entrenador y su compañero de equipo. Luego, en un movimiento tan rápido como acertado, el roedor lanzó su cola electrificada contra el pecho del lagarto.

Quitado de lado, expectante, el joven entrenador observó el intento de desfibrilador de su Pokemón inicial, queriendo, no, deseando que funcionase.

El tipo eléctrico utilizó sus agudas orejas, mucho más desarrolladas que las de los humanos, y hasta de algunos Pokemón, para encontrar el movimiento de su corazón. Nada.

Conteniendo las lágrimas, Pikachu realizó una nueva descarga. La sacudida que el cuerpo de Charmeleon dio mantuvo quieta a la multitud. El público, el réferi, incluso Misty estaba angustiada, pero nadie como Ash. El azabache era como un juguete sin baterías: no se movía, no hacía nada. Había perdido la vida. Sin madre y con un padre ausente, sus Pokemón son la única familia que le queda. No podía, no quería perderlos a ellos también.

— ¡Charmeleon!

**-Charmeleon-**

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué me siento tan feliz? Quiero decir…perdí, ¿o es que estoy equivocado? Bueno, ya no importa más…

El lugar donde me encuentro es tan hermoso, mm, jamás pensé que usaría esa palabra. Tranquilidad total; luz por doquier; Pokemón y humanos en paz, sin necesidad de pelear. Esto es…muy aburrido.

—Lo es, ¿no es cierto?— oí decir a una voz masculina, humana. Volteé a verlo, y me sorprendió lo que vi.

— ¿Ash?

Era más alto, sí, y quizás de un aspecto más maduro en términos humanos, pero era él. Sus ojos eran azules; su piel, un poca más blanquecina; incluso su atuendo lucía extraño, pero era él.

—No, yo no soy esa persona. Las similitudes que encuentras entre tu maestro y yo han de ser varías, estoy seguro de ello. Pero no, yo y Ash Ketchum somos personas muy distintas.

— ¿Ketchum?—le pregunté, confundido.

—Ah, lo había olvidado. Da igual; los nombres sólo existen para tener una manera de llamarnos a nosotros mismos. Es por eso que el decirte mi nombre resulta completamente irrelevante, al menos por ahora.

¡Arceus!, este tipo es insoportable, aún para un estándar humano.

—Oh, lo lamento. Tiendo a incomodar a la gente con temas complicados para ellos. Mi error.

Ahora sí que la hizo…

— ¡Deja de leer mi mente, o lo que sea que estés haciendo para saber lo que pienso!—le ordené, apuntándole con mi garra.

—Oye, cálmate…—pidió, en un tono divertido. ¿Acaso se burlaba de mí?—Volviendo al tema en cuestión… ¿te gustaría volver? Quiero decir, aquí hay mucha calma, pero eres joven y buscas emociones. He de suponer que prefieres probar tu valía en batalla, que a quedarte aquí haciendo nada.

—Supongo que ahora sí me entiendes—musité, todavía sin agradarme el humano frente a mí.

—Puedo enviarte de vuelta, pero debes prometer algo…—no me gusta hacia dónde va esto.

— ¿Qué?—pregunté, claramente desconfiado de este tipo.

—Deberás cuidar de Ash, tu maestro. Sólo evita que cometa idioteces como esta y todo estará bien.

— ¿Sólo eso? No te lo creo, ¿cuál es el truco?

—No hay truco alguno, mi amigo. Pero no deberías tomar este trato a la ligera…Ash está confinado a un destino bastante macabro, y no es coincidencia que éste los haya puesto como monstruo y maestro. Te lo pongo fácil: ¿o quedarte aquí en paz y tranquilidad, o seguir y proteger a Ash por tan tortuoso camino? Es tu decisión.

El elocuente e irritante humano me extendió la mano, y a pesar de haber dudado un segundo, yo le extendí mi pata derecha. Sellamos el trato y, por extraño que suene, mi destino.

Un aura blanca empezó a rodearme, haciéndome sentir… ¿vivo? No lo sabía, pero era igual a nacer de nuevo.

—No permitiré que olvides tu promesa, pero, me temo, no puedo hacer lo mismo por esta conversación—Espera, ¿qué?

Empecé a flotar, perdiendo todo vínculo con la gravedad. Se sentía genial, tan vigorizante que casi no escucho lo último que el humano dijo.

—Rezaré porque su voluntad nunca se quebrante. ¡Charmeleon!, por favor, cuida bien de mi…—y ya no pude oír más. ¿Qué era lo que quería decir? Me temo, nunca lo sabré.

**-Lord Roko-**

— _¡Vamos, lagartija subdesarrollada! ¡No te dejaré morir así!—_espetó Pikachu, cargando lo que sería su más grande y último intento de desfibrilador. Azotó su cola electrificad con toda la fuerza que tuviera, rogándole a Arceus y a Mew que funcionara, contra el pecho del tipo fuego.

El cuerpo de Charmeleon dio una nueva sacudida, aún así, las orejas de Pikachu no detectaron ningún cambio en el corazón del dinosaurio. Histérico, intentó usar aquel movimiento una vez más, empero, fue detenido en seco.

Ash aferró a su primer Pokemón a sí mismo. Lo sujetó con fuerza, evitando que lograse su intento de escape.

— ¡Déjalo! ¡Déjalo!—continuó diciendo—Se ha ido… ¡Se ha ido!

De repente, Pikachu dejó de forcejear y compartió un abrazo con su mejor amigo, al cual pronto se unió el resto del quipo: Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Pidgeotto y Butterfree, quienes, por cuenta propia, salieron de sus pokebolas. Las lágrimas no se contuvieron más, pues ahora, a pesar de estar siendo vistos por la escuela entera, nada importaba. Eran ellos y sólo ellos: un equipo, una hermandad, una familia.

Cada uno de los estudiantes no pudo evitar el soltar alguna que otra lágrima de comprensión, pues ellos también eran entrenadores y, al igual que Ash, poseían cierto lazo con sus propias criaturas. Misty era la que entendía mejor el dolor del azabache, y no podía evitar sentirse culpable por la situación. Sólo quería y a abrazar a aquel idiota, pero no podía abandonar a Golduck; además que, a pesar de lo que ella sintiera, no se creía capaz de romper aquel momento tan bello entre entrenador y Pokemón.

Dubitativa, decidió avanzar un incómodo paso, queriendo llegar a consolar al pobre entrenador, pero, al igual que al resto de los presentes, lo siguiente la dejó sin palabras.

— _¿Oigan, quién murió?_

Ash, molesto por la desfachatez de quién sea haya hablado, levantó la mirada, buscando encarar al truhán. Lo que vio lo dejó helado.

Con la cara bañada en sangre, el cuerpo hecho añicos, pero con el orgullo indemne, ahí estaba él.

—_Hola, entrenador._

Cambiando su semblante a uno de regocijo, el azabache separó el abrazo de sus Pokemón y, en compañía de éstos, se abalanzó contra el motivo de su alegría.

— ¡Charmeleon!

El aludido quiso hacerse el macho al intentar negar el abrazo grupal, pero, ya sea por su estado o porque en verdad lo quería, no lo impidió. Fundirse en tal abrazo fue algo que los, tanto los seis Pokemón, como el humano nunca habían vivido. Era algo cálido, tierno y… ¿tranquilizador? No importa lo que fuera; era suyo y nadie se los podía quitar.

_Mamá, dónde sea que estés, sé que me cuidas a mí y a esta nueva familia que he formado._

* * *

**_Una súper híper mega disculpa. Como recién entré a la universidad, se me dificultó un poco actualizar, pero ahora que me he acostumbrado creo que podré hacerlo sin tanto problema. _**

**_Espero no haberlos decepcionado y que este cap les haya gustado. No puedo decir cuándo subiré el próximo, pero sí puedo decir que será sensacional. Gracias por sus reviews. Sepan que mientras alguién me lea, yo publicaré. _**


End file.
